Four Year Fight
by The-Ochraniacz
Summary: The Potter siblings haven't taled since the Big Fight four years ago. But now it's their Uncle George's birthday and he's throwing a party. But what's the real reason behind it?


**Hello, everyone. Here is my new Harry Potter story. It's set 4 years after their last year (Harry's children's last year, that is.) **

Lilly Potter looked up from the long piece of parchment she was writing on to see her owl, Gaga fly in through the window and land on her desk.

"Hey girl, what've you got for me?" She asked, stroking the barny owl's smooth feathers. Gaga held out her leg, for Lilly to see the small piece of parchment attached to it. Gaga waited patiently for Lilly to remove it and give her a treat. Lilly reached over to a small bag on the desk, next to her, and removed a small mouse from it.

"Here to go girl." She said, throwing it up so Gaga could catch it in her mouth. Gaga then flew over to the window again.

Lilly slowly unrolled the bit of parchment. _I wonder who it's from? _She thought as she quickly scanned it. She was shocked to realize it was from her uncle, George.

_Lilly,_

_I know this must be a bit of a shock, but I want you to come visit. I'm not sure you know but my birthday is on the first of April, in two weeks time. We're having a party and I would really love for you to come. I haven't actually seen you in a few years. Yes, we've written but that's nothing compared to talking face to face. _

_It would make you very happy if you could come. The party is on the first of course, but I would love it if you could come a week or so before the party so we could catch up. I know this is short notice, I'm sorry, but it would make me very happy to have the family together again._

_Your,_

_Uncle George_

_P.S Fred, Roxanne and Arpelin say hello. _

Lilly wondered if 'have the family together again,' meant Albus and James were going to be there. She wondered what it would be like, seeing them again. She hadn't spoken to them in four years. Not since that night.

She wondered for a second why Uncle George had thought she wouldn't know when his birthday was. But then she remembered. She remembered the war so many years ago that had cut short that life, the life of her Uncle Fred. Of course, they were twins. It would only make sense that their birthday would be a hard subject. But why, after so many years, would it be any different now? Or was he doing it only because of four years ago. But why now? Why not last year, or the year before, when the damage was less permanent?

Lilly wanted to argue, she wanted to write back saying it wasn't possible. But this was George. George, who had never been the same since that fateful day, when everything changed in a spilt second. This was George who had retreat further and further into himself, so far that it was getting more and more impossible to get him out.

She would be able to do this. She would have to. She had to do this for George. And for Fred.

The Burrow

"No! No way!" James Potter yelled at his mother for the third. "There is no way I'm doing this, not now, not ever." He sat himself back down on the brown couch that his mother had brought 'to liven up the living room,' but it so blended right in.

"Do it for George. You know how George has been. This is a hard time for him. It's his birthday! You know what he's like that this time of the year."

"It's been twenty three years!" James yelled back, glad his Uncle was out of the house for once. But he wouldn't have said anything even if he did hear.

"That doesn't make it any less harder. And how would you like it if someone who loved dearly, so much died, then your arrogant nephew told you to move on! I bet you wouldn't like it!"

"But I don't see anyone else being like this? You aren't mopping about in your room all the time!" James yelled again, trying to change the subject, from his own pain.

"He wasn't my twin and best friend! They were so close, James. If you saw it you would know. I don't think anyone's seen anyone as close as them!"

"I'm still not doing it!"

"Get out of this house until you've thought this over then!" Ginny yelled, finally breaking. James did this, slamming the door in the process.

Ginny slowly went and sat on the couch. She put her face in the hands and started sobbing, her shoulders shaking uncontrollable.

**Ireland**

Recognizing the handwriting, which his name had been written in, though he hadn't seen it in years, Albus quickly opened the parchment. He quickly read the writing, checking to see nothing was wrong. The only times he had seen this writing were in times of darkness, first with the news of James's wife's death, then with Hermione's sickness. He sighed when he realized it was just an invite.

To what Albus wasn't sure. A reunion? Surely none of the others would agree to that. If the others were invited. They had probably been invited too, in a last ditch attempt to get them to make up. They would never fully move past this though. This fight had lasted four years already, what would make it stop now.

But this was George. Albus had always promised George he'd be there when he needed him, before he moved to Ireland. In each of his reply's to George's worrisome letters, he had promise. Promised to be there when it mattered.

This seemed to matter. To George anyway. Otherwise he wouldn't have sent out invites. After all, for the past 23 years George had celebrated his birthday in his room, as Albus's mum had told him in her annual letters.

And he was finally coming out. _It must be important_, Albus thought as he got a new piece of parchment.

**Hoped you liked it, please review. **


End file.
